Appreciated
by Eighth Sin
Summary: You can appreciate something small, and you could receive something invaluable. A small letter can do a lot to change someone's out look on the world, and who knows? You could save a life. T for suicide related stuff.
1. Chapter 1

I own my OCs and this story.. yeah

Square Enix owns the rest I think

Enjoy~

"So, class. As much as I would love to give you all a really boring lecture, school is almost pver. We are done with all of the standards. To pass time, I'd like all of you to write an appreciation letter to someone. They can be in this or any of my other classes. If it's a staff member, sure. Go for it. I won't be reading any of your letters, but I'll check to see if you did your last assignment. The construction paper is at the desk, and you all know where supplies are. The letter has to have a minimum of ten correct sentences. Since I won't be reading, appearance of it will matter. Unless I know you write real small, you're screwed. Have fun"

The light haired English teacher sat down after giving his instructions. He shoved his nose into some book he had been reading for the past week as he left his students to fend for themselves.

In the back of the large classroom, Lavender Strife sat playing around with her pens. She liked the sound of the assignment and knew exactly who she would write to. The thing is, she had no idea what to say.

She glanced over to her side where a few desks away, young Vincent Valentine sat. His stoic expression remained on his face as he scribbled away on a blank piece of lined paper. She snorted to herself, typical. Of course he would just pick the simplest thing and just try to finish the assignment.

She listened to her music as she thought of what to write... maybe she could take it home and complete it? It was seventh period. She usually procrastinated on everything late in the day. She could just write it at home, right?

"Oh, guys. You'll need to finish these today, cuz I'll have to hand these to the people you w rote em to. That'll be a pain, and I have a lot of em."

Lavender's eyes snapped up immediately, and she immediately grabbed her notebook to begin writing. She felt she was writing random gibberish, but she would take anything to just complete the stupid letter. What was the point of it? She didn't need the extra points. The year was almost over! What good would some more points do her? She had a 123 in the class! That number shouldn't even exist!

Before she knew it, she had filled up her page, and she sighed in relief. Once she signed the paper, she got up to give it to her teacher.

He smiled at her as she awkwardly stood in front of him holding the paper out.

"Good job, Lavender. I knew you would be one of the few people to take this seriously"

"Oh... uh, thanks."

'Wow... take it seriously? I'm surprised he still thinks that after this whole year... Oh, well. Not my problem anymore.'

As she walked to her desk, she noticed that Vincent had gotten up to hand his own paper to their teacher. She wondered who he may have written the paper to. She never saw him with any people. His younger cousin, Yuffie, would sometimes attack him in the passing periods, but that was it.

Yuffie Kisiragi was a sophmore. That meant she was in tenth grade. Vincent and Lavender were both juniors, so they were a year ahead of Yuffie. Yuffie was a short Wutaian girl with short cropped black hair. She always wore a headband and soem sort of attire resembling something a ninja would wear. She was always energetic and always ran her mouth.

Vincent was a tall guy who always wore dark colors. He also wore a red headband which kept his long bangs form falling into his face. The guy was the exact opposite of his cousin. He was always quiet and reserved. Through out the year, she had heard him speak only a few times. It was when he was trying to open his locker and she was just waiting for her friend to get ready. Apparently his locker was jammed, so he had to pull it really hard. It ended up slamming open and hitting Lavender who was waiting for her friend, Yazoo, to put his stuff back in his locker.

She hadn't been hurt too bad, but she had a bruise on the back of her head for quite a while.

"I'm so sorry, here I'll take you to the nurses office"

She hadn't comprehended what happened as she was walked to the office. One thought raced through her mind. Yazoo abandoned her!

She smiled at the memory as she waited for the last bell to ring. She sketched some little characters in her notebook as she sat around. When the bell rand, all of the students stampeeded out of the room which left Mr. Huffman, Lavender, and Vincent in the room, which was normal. The two always waited for the crowds to clear out before leaving, and Mr. Huffman was completely fine with that.

As she made her way out, she looked back.

"Bye, Mr Huffman, Vincent"

Vincent nodded back at her and Mr Huffman smiled at her and said, "Have a good one"

Lavender ran a hand through her short and spiky blonde hair as she walked through the dying hallways. She stopped at her locker to put her bag in. There was no more homework, so she could leave her bag in there and just get it in the morning.

"Today was so boring", She heard a moping voice sluggishly sigh.

"Yeah, I know. It passed by really slowly... I'm glad the teachers let me listen to music now that there's nothing much to do anymore"

Yazoo nodded as he took his long silver hair out of it's tight ponytail.

"Alright, what do you wanna do now?", She asked him as she waited for him to finish fretting about his appearance.

"Hm, Sephiroth is visiting. Kadaj is over at Reno's place for a party. Loz is... I don't even know. I think he's visiting mother. Do you want to just go to my place? Play video games? Eat all the ice cream?"

Lavender grinned at him as her eyes spoke for her.

"Okay, let's go"

As they walked to Yazoo's house, Lavender saw Yuffie and Vincent with a few of Yuffie's friends. She noticed her brother was also there. Cloud was the shortest male in their group, and his spiky blonde hair made him stand out. She wasn't one to talk. Her hair, though it was a little tamer than his, was also a target of insults and teasing.

Aerith, Zack, Tifa, Yuffie, and Cloud seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Vincent had just walked away from them.

Yazoo nudged her and wiggled his eyebrows. She shoved him and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Yazoo"

"I'm not saying anything"

"Shut up"

"Okay, okay", He laughed at her as he put his hands up in surrender.

The eventually reached his home and walked in casually. Lavender was always amazed by the size of his house. She knew that his parents were very well known scientists, but this always astounded her.

"Brother?", Yazoo called.

"Kitchen"

The two walked into the large kitchen only to find that the oldest of Yazoo's siblings was covered in cake batter and there was a fire on the stove.

"Uh..."

"Do you need help...?" Lavender asked him with a twitchy smile.

The tall male glared at them and growled, "Out"

"Why're ya' so grumpy, brother?" Yazoo smiled.

"..."

"Alright... We'll go", Yazoo quickly ran to the freezer to take out two ice cream drumsticks and handed one to Lavender. The two made their escape to the living room. Yazoo hooked up his game system and the two played Rockband all evening.

"You guys want cake?", Sephiroth asked as he wiped his hands and walked to them.

"Oh.. uhm, sure. Thanks"

"Yes, please"

The tall silver haired man smiled at them with amusement and brought over three plates of chocolate cake.

"Genesis and Angeal are coming over."

"So..?", Yazoo asked in between his chewing.

"Just F. Y. I."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the front door.

"Okay..." Sephiroth swallowed. "Make as much fun as you can about Genesis"

The two younger teens looked at each other and raised and eyebrow. Sephiroth went to open the door and revealed Genesis and Angeal.

Lavender blushed at Angeal. The guy was too sweet for his own good and he was adorable as heck.

Genesis, on the other hand, seemed to be very upset. The several gray streaks in his hair looked terrible in his natural reddish brown hair.

"Whoah... Are you in stress?", Yazoo blurted out as he stared at the close friend of his brother.

"Get out of here", Genesis snarled.

"This is my house"

Lavender laughed as the two continued to jam out to the game they were playing.

"Do you want me to drop you off?", Yazoo asked as it got late.

"You don't have to. It's fine"

Sephiroth overheard the two and threw his keys to Yazoo.

"Make sure she gets home safe or you won't be able to use my car again"

"Okay..."


	2. Chapter 2

I own my OCs and this story.. yeah

Square Enix owns the rest I think

Enjoy~

"Alright, good night, Lavender. Get some sleep, okay?", Yazoo smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks, man. That was fun. You too, okay?"

He laughed and nodded at her and waited for her to go into her house. He then drove off into the dark streets.

"I'm home!", She said with a tired voice.

"In the living room!", She heard Cloud call.

"What's up?", She asked walking in. Only then did she notice all of his friends were over. Her smile immediately turned into a frown. She wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

"What'd you do today?"

She roleld her eyes at her overprotective brother. She knew he wasn't fond of Yazoo at all, and it annoyed her.

"Went over to Yazoo's. Seph was visiting. Played Rockband. 'Geal and Gen came over. Ate cake. Yeah."

She saw his eyebrow twitch at the mention of Sephiroth and ignored it. It was his problem that he didn't like the silver haired guy.

She didn't wait for a reply as she walked to their kitchen and grabbed some leftover pizza from his brother's little get together.

She walked to her room and thought of her day.

Yazoo was really fun to be around. Once you got over the whole book worm thing, he was the sweetest boy in the world, and he was irreplaceable. He was her best friend, and that's how it was going to always be. She enjoyed going to school because all of the people made it interesting. She loved her music. It made her feel free. She loved her brother, but he was annoying at times.

She thought for a few hours, but everytime she thought she owuld be able to close her eyes, her brother and his friends would laugh or scream. She had enough of it and got up off of her bed. She slipped on her jeans and wore a jacket over her t-shirt.

She walked out of her room and yelled, "I'm going for a walk!"

"Get home by 12!"

"Maybe!"

"Lavender!"

She closed the door and started to walk her usual route which led to a creek near their neighborhood. She didn't go there much, but she had no where else to go at the moment, so why not?

She soon hopped over a fence to go inside of the weird forest that ended their neighborhood. As her shoes crunched through the twigs on the ground, she thought of how fun it would be to drag Yazoo here with her.

She grinned and mentlaly took note of it. Definitely going to happen.

She laughed a little at the thought of her and Yazoo coming down here. One of them would ultimately get hurt.

She finally reached the small stream of water and stared at the running water. She felt content, but a crash scared the bull out of her.

"Urgh..." She heard a groan and screamed.

The rustling was slow as she saw someone stand up.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay."

Her heart was beating quickly as a tall figure she couldn't make out stalked towards her.

"Hey, it's okay... Not going to hurt you"

Her breathing turned normal as she laughed a little.

"Wow, Vincent. Scared me to death. What a coincidence, though... What are you doing here?", She quickly spoke in her terrified state.

"You should sit down. I'm afraid you'll fall..." His husky voice rumbled lightly.

"Uh...?"

"Hammock"

She squinted her blue eyes at the area behind him and made out a large hammock set between two large trees. There was a bag next to the base of the farther tree.

"Careful... I've twisted my ankle a few times because of the dark here"

She looked up to see that the trees covered the sky almost completely.

The two sat on the hammock and Lavender tried to keep her feet on the floor. She was never good with nature, She had a feeling if she made any sudden moves, the hammock would fling over and she could go with it. She wasn't light, but she was paranoid of any sudden movement. Her head snapped up when she felt Vincent moving. She saw that he was lying on his back on the hammock now.

"What?"

"N-nothing... So, what are you doing here at this time?"

"...Hm..."

She got no other reply and looked down again.

"Why are you here?", He asked awkwardly after a few moments of silence. She looked back at him and saw his eyes were closed. Her gaze settled on the running water of the stream. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark fairly well and she sighed.

"My brother has friends over. They were loud, and I couldn't take it. I haven't been here in a year, so I kind of decided to make take a go"

Vincent didn't reply to her and the sounds of the wind blowing filled the small area.

"I have another hammock if you want me to set it up", He told her after a few hours of silence.

She thought of how she should be getting home, but this was priceless. This moment right here. She had never spoke to the quiet teen for this long, and she was definietly going to take advantage of this moment.

"Oh... uh... sure?"

He sat up and went to the bag he left at the base of the tree.

There were several other trees near the hammock where his was hung, so he decided it would be alright to just set it up a few trees away from his hammmock. Lavender swallowed as she got up to go to the hammock.

"You can have my pillow"

"Wha...? N-no! It's fine!"

"If someone offers to help you, accept it"

She shut her mouth and took the pillow from him.

"Uh... good night"

"...Good night"

She felt really awkward for a few minutes, but soon her eyelids drooped and she found herself in a blissful sleep. The cold wind over her body felt nice and the sound of the water was very comforting. It was great until the birds began to chirp their stupid heads off.

"Mm..." Lavender groaned as she opened her eyes.

She sighed and looked at the brighter forest, It looked really nice. Her gaze fell on a sleeping Vincent who was on his side and using his arm as a pillow. She immediatly felt guilty for taking his pillow from him. She turned on her phone and saw that there were six missed calls from her brother and raging texts. It was around six in the morning and she sighed.

She got off the hammock and was about to take it down from the trees when she heard something fall.

"Ow..."

"Vincent? Are you alright?", She asked as she walked over to him after she rolled up the hammock. His wrinkled t-shirt looked like it was going to strangle him with how it had been twisted around his torso.

"I'm... fine..."

She stared at him as he got up and pulled his shirt down. He pulled his long sleeved shirt lower also as it was probably balled up inside and such.

"Uh... do you come here a lot?", She asked him as he hid his backback in some bushes after he put his hammock in.

He stared at her with his red orbs. His blank face creeped her out a little and she looked away.

"Yes."

She pursed her lips together and started to walk away to go home and get some food.

"See you later"

"Yeah..", He mumbled to her as he stayed back for a while.

She was... annoying...


	3. Chapter 3

I own my OCs and this story.. yeah

Square Enix owns the rest I think

Thanks for the fave/ follow, animaonline

Enjoy~

"Where were you?", Cloud asked her sternly.

"Good morning to you, too", She greeted, feeling tired.

"Lavender, I told you to come home by 12"

"I said maybe"

"Lavender"

"I need to get ready for school"

Cloud glared at her and left her alone as he needed to get himself ready too. He was graduating and had to go to his rehearsals, which in all honesty were a pain in the ass. He sighed as he stood in the bathroom. He stared at his reflection as he compared himself to his sister. His hair was spikier around the edges while hers fell in shorter, more tame spikes. His eyes were a lighter blue than hers. She also wore dark framed glasses. Their skin tone was the same.

That was where the resemblances in appearance stopped. Lavender liked to wear looser, more casual clothing while Cloud wore biker clothing and leather. Cloud was more collected, but he had a temper. Lavender was reserved, and she also had a temper, but she kept it in check. The two were awkward when it came to socializing, but Cloud had progressed a lot, while Lavender was still awkward every time someone tried talking to her.

Cloud sighed and put his clothes on slowly as he was trying to waste the time, he didn't have to get to school until the afternoon, but since his friends stayed over, he was forced to wake up early.

"I'm going, Cloud!", He heard from outside and called back, "Don't get run over"

"Whatever.."

Lavender smirked to herself as she left the house. She wore the same outfit from the day before. She didn't really like giving herself a lot of laundry, so if her clothes were clean, there was no need to change em. She wore a large dark gray hoody that had FRIEND written on it in white. She wore a black t shirt under that. She had on dark blue loose jeans which were tucked in her leather combat boots, a present from Cloud for her birthday.

She soon met up with Yazoo at the convenient store near the school. He was wearing a similar gray hoody, but it was a smaller size and had BEST written on it. He was wearing black skinny jeans and leather boots as well.

"Wow... we're matching.", She smiled at him as she looked him over.

"Haha, wow. I didn't realize that, that's funny", He laughed as he nudged her heel with his own.

"Hm, man today means a week of school left. I have nothing to do over the summer. What about you?", Lavender asked as they got themselves some chips and soda from the store to eat during lunch or later. It had become a tradition to do so during their freshman year at the school.

"Hm..", Yazoo pressed the button for the street light and swallowed his coffee.

"Well, I want to visit Mother soon. I also think we should go on a trip somewhere. I don't mind where. We could go hiking or something. I remember you've wanted to do so for a while, and I remember promising I would take you when I got my liscense."

"You're restricted, dummy", She rolled her eyes at him as she also took a sip of her coffee.

"Hm, well I'll be unrestricted in a few months, so that's cool"

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry! The first bell is about to- never mind, it doesn't matter anymore"

It was pointless to come to class on time anymore unless you wanted to talk to the teachers or something. They took advantage of the fact and took their sweet time getting to their classes. Yazoo walked Lavender to her math class and stayed for a while, then he left to get to his own history class.

"Awh, well. I'll see you later", Lavender smiled at him, and he left after waving a bye.

"Looks like you two are getting comfortable"

Lavender lazily lifted her gaze to see Reno.

"Screw off"

"Well, is that any way to talk to your elder?"

"Shut up, and go away. You're annoying."

"Why are you so mean to me all the time"

Her eye twitched and she ignored him, he was irritating to no end and she had learned that there was no point in giving the guy any attention.

The class was soon over and her next few classes felt like they were dragging by through decades.

She sketched in her notebook as she waited for the lunch bell to ring and when it did, she couldn't be any more thankful. She waited for the students to clear out, then grabbed her things to leave, but her teacher decided to strike up a conversation with her.

"Lavender, I'm really glad you kept up a good job through out the year.", Mrs Taka smiled at her. The short Japanese woman's wrinkles seemed to deepen as she spoke.

"Oh, uhm... thanks."

"I'm sure you'll be able to succeed very well once you graduate. I know you don't like many people, but once the world opens up to you, the wonders will be endless. Say, I trust you not cause any trouble. If you want to come to my class later or leave during it next week, you are more than welcome"

Lavender blinked her dark blue eyes and shakily nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. Have a good day"

Did she come off rude? Whoops..

She found Yazoo waiting for her at her locker, and he opened it for her to get her bag from. It was her turn to carry the food, so they would need it. She didn't really mind.

"Pft, check out the gay freaks", She heard someone scoff at them.

She ignored the blonde teen who was in almost all of her classes as she and Yazoo tried walking away.

Rufus Shinra.

'Is definitely an asshole that needs to go fuck himself' She thought to herself. The guy needed a reality check. His dad owned the most powerful electric company in the world. So what? That didn't give him any right to be a jerk to every one else.

She felt herself slow down as the insults continued, but Yazoo grabbed her wrist and quickly dragged her away.

"Don't let him get to you..."

She quickly blinked to clear the tears away and sighed.

"So... Dr. Pepper or Root Beer?"


	4. Chapter 4

I own my OCs and this story.. yeah

Square Enix owns the rest I think

Just a small filler on Yazoo and Lavebder :)

Thank you alesana4ever for my first review!

Enjoy~

"Hmph, he's an asshole", Yazoo shrugged as they opened a packet of chips and started snacking on the junk food.

"Yeah, hey, so what're you doing this weekend?", Lavender asked him as she was chewing on a fried chip.

"Hm, not a lot. Loz wants to visit Mother for the summer as a graduation thing, so I'll probably help him pack up or something."

"Oh, cool"

"What about you?"

"Do I ever do anything?", She joked and was attacked by a chip Yazoo tossed at her face.

"I might finish some old sketches I started and never finished."

"You still have to draw me"

"Are you still on that? I was too confident in my skills freshman year"

"I like your drawing style, it's really nice. Don't listen to what Shinra says."

"Hm..."

The day passed quicker than she would have liked and she soon found herself leaving her seventh period class slowly as usual.

"Have a nice day, you two", Mr Huffman called from his desk.

"You, too"

"Hm..."

Lavender walked quickly compared to Vincent's slow strides as she tried to get to her locker quickly. Yazooo wouldn't be there because he went hom early, so she would just get her things and go home.

She reached her locker and noticed that Tseng, one of Reno's friends, was there. He nodded to her and asked, "Have you seen Valentine?"

"Oh... He left class with me, but I kind of hurried here... Sorry"

While she spoke she saw Vincent walk around the corner and come to them.

"Here", Tseng said as he handed Vincent a guitar case.

Vincent didn't answer as he took the item and walked away from them. Lavender raised her eyebrow and then opened her own locker. She stared at Yazoo's jacket and their sketchbooks. What did she need to take out..? Oh well, she put her bag in and closed the locker, ready to go home.

She felt her eyes grow heavy with each step. She hated taking the bus because the one she would need to take was the one Rufus Shinra had to take. She also didn't want to ring her bike to school, someone would trash it.

She listened to her music as she walked slowly to avoid all of the other people who were walking in front of her.

"Hey, it's the gay freak", She heard a smug voice point out. What the fuck. Was he not going to- fuck it. School was almost over. No one really kept their usual habits up. He was probably just hanging out with his little group of followers.

Instead of arguing, she simply turned up her music and ignored anyone who may have tried to talk to her. She wuickly turned the corner where she which she would take to get to her house. She had a feeling that Shinra was following her. He and his friends did this sometimes to bother her. Though she ignored them most of the time, the bothered her.

Reno was an annoying red head who just loved teasing her.

Rude was always pretty quiet, but he looked pretty damn intimidating.

Tseng was the collected one who was passive about a lot of things. Apparently he knew Shinra the longest.

Elena was a sweet girl who many people mistook for a... well... yeah. She was actually very nice compared to her group.

Rufus. He was probably one of the most irritating people she had to deal with on a daily basis.

She gritted her teeth when she lowered the volume of her music and heard footsteps and casual conversation behind her. She sigehd when she came to the fence she usually climbed to take a shortcut to Yazoo's front yard. They would usually walk to her house from there. It was quick and easy, but right now it seemed so burdening.

She grabbed onto the small openings in the fence and pushed herself up and to the other side in a few seconds. She had no doubt they followed in pursuit.

Whatever... She wasn't going to let them have the feeling of accomplishment for annoying her. She shook her head a little as a habit for when she was getting a little annoyed, not that any one really noticed it. Her short spikes bobbed a little at her action.

She soon got to her house and walked in. The little group just kept walking like nothing had happened at all. Like they hadnn't been following her. It was a little crreepy, but she got used to it after a while. As long as they weren't taking things too far like making fun of Yazoo or hurting her, she wasn't going to really do anything. It would just waste her energy.

"You're home early" Her mother smiled at her.

"Oh, yeah. Yazoo had to do some stuff, and I'm a little tired. I'm gonna go to sleep."

Her mother nodded and smiled at her. Lavender felt a little guilty when she walked away. Her mother triedt o get her to talk to her, but she never felt a connection to many people once her father had left. She had just started doing her own thing, whatever she was comfortable with. She was thankful her mother didn't force her to do wsomething she didn't want to. She knew a lot of people weren't that lucky to have understanding parents..

On her way to her room, she grabbed some cookies from the counter. She had been craving chocolate all day, but hadn't wanted to go back to the convenient store.

What to do, what to do?

There wasn't really much to do at all anymore.

She thought of school, and how she was going to be a senior. She didn't want to admit it, but she was going to miss the school after her last year. It had helped her make a few friends, and how could she ever forget how she met her best friend, Yazoo?

She smiled to herself as she remembered the second week of school.

She hadn't been adjusting well, and people had been bugging her about her longer, untame spikes. Why would people make fun of her hair? She thought it was a burden half the time, but then she really like how unique it was.

She had found out that Rufus Shinra would be going to the same high school as her. Big surprise. He had gone to her preschool, elementary, and middle school. Of course he was going to go to her high school. She hadn't been very fond of the idea. The guy scared her, in all honesty.

Lavender had been jogging her lap on the PE field and was listening to her music minding her own business. She had sadly been stuck in the class with Shinra who just had to crack jokes about her everytime she passed by. She had passed by him, and he attempted to kick his ball at her, but the ball had been blocked by a certain silver haired boy.

"You know, teasing her can only go so far, but if you physically harm her, there's going to be a problem"

Lavender stared at the beautiful teen as he continued to complete his own lap. Wow. How cliche was that? He was like a knight in shining armor or something.

That hadn't made her feel any better. She had a few more classes with the silver haired boy. She complimented his sketches every once in a while. She thought maybe she had found someone she could get along with.

Nope.

The guy was a jerk.

It was like he had this superiority complex.

The guy would help her out during one of Shinra's atatcks, but that was it. He acted all high and mighty afterwards. He was such a snobby brat, and she had given up. There was no point in trying to get to know him.

Until...

"Hey, Yazoo."

The teen sat at his desk sketching in his sketchbook and didn't glance up when Shinra spoke.

"Hey, do you think you're better than me because you stood up for that freak?", The blonde teen questioned.

Yazoo scoffed a little as he pushed back his then short hair.

"If she's a freak, what does that make me?"

Rufus frowned at the silver haired teen.

"That makes you a gay freak"

"I'm glad that I now have knowledge of this. You have my thanks."

After a few sharp insults, Shinra had given up and left.

As the days passed on, LAvender felt she was seeing Yazoo around a lot more.

She would usually walk around the school campus during lunch, and eventually, Yazoo just stareted walking with her and they would just start up some awkward pointless conversations. They just eventually got comfortable with each other

It wasn't much of a story to others, but to her it was one of the most precious moments in her life. She hadn't really ever had any close friends so when Yazoo came by, he made her feel like she had a palce in the world. That she would be missed. She had never told him, but he really did save her life.

She had been depressed for a while, and she still was depressed, but he made her feel better. She had moments where everything went downhill, but no matter how much she put on his shoulders, he was always there for her. She could never repay him. Sometimes she wanted to hug the hell out of him, but they weren't touchy feely kind of people...

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone began to ring. She picked the phone up and immediately heard singing.

"Somebody once told me the worl-"

"If you say one more word, I'm hanging up on you, Yazoo"

Yazoo laughed a little bit and sighed.

"Geez, calm down"

She ehard hysterical laughter in the back ground and she heard Yazoo sigh again.

"Sephiroth... and his friends are drunk"

"Oh my god, do you want to come over?", She asked sympathetically.

"Would your mother mind?"

"Nah, come over man"

"I'll be there in a few minutes... G-Genesis! No! You'll catch on fire!"

He hung up on her, and she grinned. She was grateful to have him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks alesana4ever for the review!

I own my OCs and this story.. yeah

Square Enix owns the rest I think

ENJOY~

"Ay, girl", Yazoo grinned at her and walked in.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Strife!", He politely greeted Lavender's mother.

"Hello, Yazoo. How are you?", She warmly smiled at him.

"I'm doing great, how about you?"

Lavender walked away from them, he knew where her room was. He could just come when he was finished talking to her mother.

She immediately flopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with little Lavvy?", Yazoo joked as he flopped down next to her after walking into her room.

"Hmm... ngrgh...", She groaned at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you because of your thick accent. Come again?"

"Shinra and his gang stalked me home again"

"What the fuck"

"I know, right? It's getting kind of irritating, not to mention really creepy."

Yazoo sighed and turned to his side so he was facing her.

"You aren't going to do anything about it?"

"No..."

"Don't you think you should?"

"Yes"

"Lavender, stop being stubborn. If it happens again, give em a piece of your mind. If you don't do anything, they're going to keep on bothering you"

She looked at him miserably and frowned.

"That's the problem. I just can't. I mean, I can tell them to leave me alone, but that's all. I'm afraid I might do something really stupid if I actually do try something."

"You have to take the risk, or I will"

"Yazoo, you don't have to"

"Well, I mean, it's my problem too. If they keep this up, I'm probably going to dislocate someone's jaw"

"Haven't you already done that before?"

"Yes... so? He deserved it"

"I have to agree with that, so what's new"

"I'm really tired, and I hate Sephiroth right now...", Yazoo mumbled as he yawned.

That's when something clicked in Lavender's brain.

"Oh, last night I went to the creek, and we should go right now. I have like nothing to do. Let's record this, haha", She said with an excited tone as she sat up quickly.

"Whoah... slow down, you're making me see double..."

The two left her room and put their shoes on.

"We're going out!", Lavender called to her mother and the two walked out.

Yazoo held her camera and was recording the two walking down the side walk.

"Dodododo~ Here we have Lavender Strife, she's the sole survivor of the butt club"

"What the heck are you talking baout, you idiot", She laughed at him and shoved him.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Careful!", He shoved her back.

"What are you doing-"

"Ah!", Yazoo shrieked, pointing at a stack of twigs.

"What!? What is it!?", She asked, afraid someone was going to jump out of the twigs.

"I don't know", He shrugged. "I just wanted to scream, haha"

"Wow, stupid."

"What if like big foot comes and grabs my butt? What'll I do?", Yazoo asked as they walked into the forest.

Lavender stopped walking and stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wit... what? Yazoo, I think that... that's only you! Most people would say something like.."

She made her voice go high when she impersonated him and the people.

"Oh what if big foot comes and kills me!' You're just here like, 'Oh, watch big foot come and grab my butt!'"

"What!? I have a fragile bum!", He whined.

"I think you were dropped on the head as a baby..."

"I actually was"

Lavender chuckled and shook her head at him.

"I love you, man"

"Wait.. what..? Should I be fearing for my life?", Yazoo mock panicked.

"Actually, yeah, you should", She joked as she gave him a creeper stare.

"Whoah, whoah. Calm down, I know I'm hot, but wow. Wow."

"Hey, Yazoo. Shh. Shh"

"Wh-"

"Shhh. No one cares"

The two began to laugh and continued to walk. They found this large tree, and Yazoo handed Lavender the camera.

"Record me climbing this!"

"Dude, that's like thrity feet tall man."

"Exactly. This way, if I die, you have video proof that it was my fau- wait, turn it off!"

"Shut up! I'm not going to jail for your death!"

They laughed and Lavender placed the camera on a tree stum and positioned it so that it could get the footage and soon joined him.

The two got up about twenty feet when Yazoo looked down.

"I regret letting you talk me into this"

"Shut up!". She yelled, as she was out of breath from climbing. He laugehd at her and helped her up to th ebranch he was resting on.

"This is pretty nice", He mumbled as they looked around the dark area.

"How am I gonna get down..." Lavender mumbled to herself.

"Hey, I'll go down first. Then I'll help you, kay?"

She nodded at ihm and sighed.

"We should make a tree house here, it's really cool"

"That's a really good idea, Lavender. Let's do that. Here hold up..", Yazoo nodded as he dug into his pocket. He pulled out a white string of yarn that Sephiroth had almost choked on and tied it around the branch.

"This way, we know this is the tree"

Lavender nodded and the two just sat there tlaking for a while, and soon they needed to get down. As promised, Yazoo went down first, and Lavender followed carefully.

"There's no ledge anymore..." She sighed as she was about six feet up. It was a lot easier climbing a tree than getting down.

"Do you want to jump? I'll catch you"

"And you would die, you twig."

She tried slipping down a bit, but failed. She ended up falling down and if it weren't for Yazoo being right there and catching her, she may have twisted her ankle or worse.

"Thanks..."

"No prob.."

She got out of his hold and walked to the camera.

"Man, it died."

"Hopefully it got most of the footage."

"It died just now.", She sighed as she showed him the screen dimly turning off.

"Oh, wow. How long does that battery last?"

"About nine hours if it's just pics, if it's video, about four, I think. But I think we were only up there for like an hour"

"I should probably get back, I think they've trashed the place.."

"Yeah, you probably should", She laughed at his face which looked tormented.

"Okay, let's get going"

As the two walked, neither talked. It seemed like Yazoo wanted to tell her something, tough. He looked bothered.

"Hey, you okay?", She asked.

"Uh... shit, so I need to tell you something"

"Yeah?", She asked slightly worried.

"Uh... shit... ugh... How do I say this...", H ewas starting to stutter and turn red.

He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth.

"Hmm... shit... so... i'mgay", He quickly said, looking away.

"Oh, is that it...? I kind of... uh, guessed?"

"Are you kidding me? You already knew! I didn't have to panic about that!?", Yazoo complained, regaining his atmosphere.

"You don't know how awkward that was for me"

"I'm sure I can relate... wow... Don't... just don't be stereotypical, and we're fine...", SHe mumbled, latching onto his arm and dragging him out of the forest.

"Wait... we didn't even go to the creek...", Lavender sigehd glaring at him.

"Hey, least we can make a treehouse now. That'll be fun"

"Yeah, true. I'll see you later"

"See you"


	6. Chapter 6

alesana4ever: Yo, I love FF9. I'm actually planning on drawing Kuja soon, haha. I've already done Vincent and Sephiroth... Thanks for the review though.

three notes: Yo, thanks for the review! I actually want a friendship like that as well... well, next best thing is writing about it haha

I own Lavender... yeah

START~

The next week of school came by rather quick, and there were only a few days left. Not many students were in classes anymore, so Lavender found herself sitting either alone in class or with Yazoo walking around campus.

In Mr. Huffman's last period class on Friday, most students were there due to the fact that he had said he was passing out the letters, and of course being teenagers, they were hoping for some secret letter of admiration or whatever teenagers like.

Lavender sat in her usual seat as she watched her teacher pass out letters. She noticed Vincent was the victim of dozens of letters, and she blushed a little. What if he didn't even read them? The guy knew girls liked him, what if she was passed on as them also?

Lavender had been given a single letter which she stared at for a while. It was in a plain white envelope, and the back just said: FROM ANONYMOUS, TO LAVENDER

She raised her eyebrow as the handwriting wasn't that of which she owuld recognize and gently placed the letter in her bag to read later.

She glanced at Vincent who was placing the letter neatly into his bag and the bell rang so much louder than usual. Students screamed and yelled in excitement. She heard a few giddy conversations about summer plans and everything.

What would she do...?

She felt like she would be spending a lot of time running or at the creek...

She was the last one to leave her teacher's room as she stayed back to say bye. She was a little teary and was told to cheer up, it wasn't like he was leaving.

She walked alone down the crowded hall but had to catch herself from falling when someone tripped her. She glanced to see Rufus had held his foot out a little.

"Have a great summer, freak", He cackled as him and his friends left.

She glared at him and flipped him off before picking up her pace and leaving the school. It was noon, and she had nothing to do...

She sighed as she hopped the large fence and walked through the forest. The air felt cooler due to much of the shade, but it was still a little moist. Her eyes scanned the trees and she found the tree she and Yazoo had marked as their own.

She slung her bag back and began to climb up the large tree and sat on the branch with the white yarn tied to it. She said nothing as she plugged in her earphones to listen to her music.

A few minutes passed by and she remembered that she still had to read that letter she recieved from Mr. Huffman's class. As she dug through her bag, she wondered who this anonymous person could be, In all honesty, she hadn't been expecting any letters for herself.

She found the letter and ripped it open sloppily, she was never good with the annoying things...

She read the fine inked work slowly, she was feeling quite happy. Someone had actually thought of writing to her!

'Hey, Lavender,

So, Im not telling you who I am. I kinda cant do that. Uh, so I had all this planned out in my head, but dont rlly know how to say it all now. Youre a really good person. I wish I could actually get to know you but youd never let that happen. Plus I dont really think I could do it. You feelin me? Oh well. I really do hope you have a good summer. Uh... this is stupid, but I hope you keep this letter, so i know you have a piece of me right? It's mean a lot... Thanks...:)

Anonymous'

She blinked slowly and grinned to herself. She was blushing and her heart was beating quickly as she read the letter over and over again. She couldn't figureo ut who had written said letter as she didn't recognize the handwriting, but her day felt like it had eploded into a much better one.

She silently thanked whoever had written the letter and promised to them she would keep the letter. She was a sucker for promises, and she didn't want to make them feel bad.

She sat for a while wondering who the mysterious person was, but her thoughts were pushed aside when she noticed a certain tall person walking under her.

"Yo, Vincent!", She called. He jumped a little and looked around to see her sitting on the branch.

"Hello", He greeted her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing up there?", He asked her, shifting his bag onto one shoulder.

"Just wasting time. The first few weeks of summer pass by slowly. Thinking of treehouse designs", She told him.

"Treehouse? Aren't you a biit old for that?", He asked her curiously.

She laughed a little and motioned him to come up.

"Come on, there are some more branches that you can use", She pointed at a few other branches not to far from her.

He sighed and started to quickly grabbed onto the tree's surfaces and in no time he was on a branch above ove her, lazily just sitting with his back against the base of it.

"I was thinking it would break... It's a good tree for a treehouse", He shrugged his shoulders and popped his back.

"Yeah... So what're you doing for the summer?", She asked him after a few seconds.

"Leaving.", He said firmly.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, this place is kinda annoying, you're lucky. Where are you going?"

"Somewhere...", He answered as he stared at the leaves flying around with the soft breeze.

"Oh... That sounds nice", She told him awkwardly.

"Yeah, it is.", He nodded, deciding to get up and leave. He felt uncomfortable near people, and she was no different.

"Oh... WIll you be at the creel later?", She asked him.

"Yeah, I will", He nodded as he headed off to Yuffie's house. He wanted food and didn't want to go back to his house. It was too far for his tastes, and he was tired of the whole year.

"Vincent? How are you? Come in", Mrs. Kisiragi's old face brightened at the sight her her tall nephew. It was a surprise, since he didn't usually come of his own accord.

"I'm good, Aunt Kisiragi. What about you?", He asked her with his passive voice.

"I'm doing fine, dear. Would you like some milk and cookies? Of course you do!" She said, placing a large place of the sweets in front of him without his consent. He raised an eyebrow as he just talked to her about some random topic she came up with.

He munched on the cookies and took a gulp of milk, hey that stuff was good! How could he say no? That would be an insult to the universe itself!

"Whaaaaaat!? Vinny is here!? Mom! You didn't tell me!", Yuffie exclaiemd after jumping in through the window. A few of her friends also followed her in through the window.

"...Hm...", Vincent didn't look at her as he dipped his sweets in milk and slowly consumed them in the awkward silence. The sound of his gulp was a bit loud and Yuffie started giggling.

"Are you really THAT hungry? Sleepover! Come on!"

"Yuffie... I have things to do... I'll be leaving actually...", Vincent sighed.

"Vincent Valentine!"

He jumped in his seat and looked at his aunt.

"Yes...?"

"You'll need to take these home then!", She insisted giving him a plat of cookies.

"Oh... okay", He mumbled a thanks also and just walked out. He thought of his aunt as his mother, so he found nothing wrong with doing so...

A/N Sorry this is dumb... in a hurry


End file.
